Only the Strongest Survive
by Koschei966
Summary: A Control vs Power sequel that is a crossover with The Ruler. Not very good at summaries. Written with YAXON. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, the Ruler belongs to YAXON, but Vigilare is mine XD

Vigilare appeared, falling a few inches before hitting a concrete pavement. Struggling slightly, he sat up, leaning against a brick wall. He groaned and blinked a few times, then realized, something was wrong. It definitely wasn't 2022, he had managed (he thought) to set back to when he'd left. And it definitely wasn't Fawn Park. The Controller brung the Vortex Manipulator up to eye level, as he'd thought it was broken. Or breaking. It was making quiet crackling noises, sparks flying occasionally. The acid must have done it more damage than he thought it would have. "Oh brilliant! I'm stuck in some stupid time with no bloody transport!" He thought furiously, flinging the Vortex Manipulator against a wall.

After about fifteen minutes of seething and cursing away to himself and trying (with a bit of success) to stop the bleeding as much as possible. He decided to, in his own words, 'figure out which hell hole he ended up in'. It didn't take much to figure out he was on Earth, the time was harder. Vigilare hated his old school's history teacher with a passion so he didn't know much about that area. But he did see Big Ben, so it was London. "Great, I hate London," he muttered bitterly, now just moaning to himself, "And it's midnight, and it's winter!" The Controller, wandering aimlessly and trying to figure out what to do began to read things like discarded newspapers and posters on walls. The darkness made it pretty difficult though. Newspapers became useless, they told you the date but it was too small to make out. Not many people were on the streets, just one or two drunks who he didn't want to come within 30 meters of.

Since he didn't find anyone he wanted to make contact with, the wandering went on for quite a while. After looking at a few posters he realized something, a lot of them featured a man, or at least he thought it was a man, it was too dark to see properly. He couldn't see his face properly no matter how much he squinted. Dismissing it as unimportant and rather boring, Vigilare continued meandering through various streets and eventually even darker alleyways. Suddenly, he felt someone or something nearly a foot taller than barge into him with a lot of speed. Taken by surprise and also weakened by injuries, the Controller was knocked to the pavement roughly. "Hey watch it!" He snapped angrily, however the man didn't even appear to notice and continued to run.

Vigilare, who was in a fairly bad mood got up quickly and attempted to catch him. He was feeling pretty irritated by being defeated and now someone had knocked him over, and when on Grakium he'd found out that killing was a good stress relief. Being wounded didn't help though, it slowed him down considerably. Also unfortunately for him the man kept turning corners through narrow, dark alleyways. Like he was trying to loose him. "Oh, now I really want to kill him." He muttered, normally he would have given up but a combination of frustration and the fact it would release a lot of stress pushed him onwards.

"Where'd he go?" He breathed, clutching his wound in pain. Maybe he shouldn't have kept running, especially for the length of time he did. It didn't seem to come to anything, after all he'd lost the man he was chasing. Thinking it over, he could have killed someone else. Or he could have just forgotten about it and tried to fix the vortex manipulator. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Vigilare looked around, he had no idea where he was. Even though it was broken and probably useless there had been a chance he could've fixed it. "Ugh..." The Controller walked forwards, staggering slightly. Then, as he passed one of many green bushes, Vigilare felt a sharp tug at his injured limb and was pulled into one.

He, in less than a second found himself forced roughly to the ground. Which to his disgust was filled with stray twigs and stones. "What the hell are you doing?!" The teenager growled threateningly, the figure above him was quick to retaliate.

"Why were you following me?!" It was still hard to see him properly but he could make him out a bit better. He was definitely a man, tall and was probably a couple of decades older than he was judging by voice and what he could make out of his face. "You'd better have a good reason for it!"

The man released one of his hands from the Controller to press a cold metal object to his throat, but unlike he'd expected it wasn't a knife. It was more cylindrical and without a blade. "Well?!" Vigilare was speechless for once, his situation seemed to be getting worse by the minute. However, the object that was being held up to him was familiar, he recognized it from somewhere.

Thanks for reading, please R&R. This is a joint fic with YAXON. He will be writing the end chapters and most of the middle one's I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, the Ruler belongs to YAXON, but Vigilare is mine XD

The parts in italics are Vigilare's thoughts.

_This can't be happening to me! I was ruling over planets less than an hour ago! _

The man was getting impatient for an answer, "Tell me!" Vigilare swallowed nervously, his throat had become dryer, making his already hoarse voice even huskier. "I was just, uh," he struggled to think of an answer, his eyes kept coming to the cylindrical object at his throat, he just knew he'd seen it. Then it struck him. "You have a laser screwdriver?" Vigilare asked quietly.

_Why do I sound scared?!_

He thought, angry at himself. The man seemed a little surprised, and the laser screwdriver was pressed harder on him. "How did you know that?!"

The Controller cringed, his hope that he'd stop pointing in at him and also get his hands off of him had been crushed. Still all he could think of doing was giving an explanation, this person didn't seem to be bluffing with the screwdriver. "I saw it," Vigilare said, trying to sound more confident, if this man had a laser screwdriver and wanted to know why he knew about it; it was possible if he interested him enough, maybe he wouldn't carry out the laser threat? It was worth a try. "My father had it."

The man smirked, Vigilare was taken aback, he'd been expecting shock or denial, not a smirk. "Oh, so your Vigilare..." He flicked a switch on his screwdriver and put it into a pocket. The Controller sighed in relief, but inhaled again as he felt a hand press down on his acid burns. "You escaped? I thought you would have been killed by that General." The man sneered, Vigilare's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" His voice hadn't recovered and it wavered slightly. To be honest with himself he (but he would never tell anyone) was still shaken by being overthrown.

_He has a laser screwdriver and knows who I am? Is he who I think he is? No he can't be... Can he?_

The man grinned, showing his teeth, Vigilare's eyes widened, the angle he was at now he could see a bit more of the man. He was wearing something hooded, a bit like a long cloak or robe. Though what shocked him was his physical appearance, he was decaying. His teeth looked rotted and his face looked like it had old burns all over it. Vigilare couldn't see his eyes very well, but they were pitch black, and bulged out of rotting sockets.

_What the hell is going on? He's like some zombie! _

The Controller tried not to show his confusion and slight horror. If he hadn't seen space and aliens he didn't know how he would have reacted.

_No harm in asking? Who else could he be? He has the laser screwdriver!_

"Are you the Master?" Vigilare asked, attempting to sound as calm as he could about the matter. The decaying man shook his head, "I am the Ruler!"

Sorry this chapter is short! But it's been pretty busy. I've had seven tests, had a cold, lost dad's house keys (my dad's house is the one with the computer) when he was away on tour and dad's birthday since my last chapter. Thanks for being patient and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. Vigilare belongs to me but the Ruler is YAXON's.

Chapter Three

"The Ruler?" Vigilare repeated.

_I'd better not say anything about stationary... That could end nastily for me... _

"Yes," the Ruler seemed proud of his title.

The Controller frowned in confusion, "Your a Time Lord?" The man nodded. "But that's impossible! There's only my father, the Doctor, me and Forza."

"Just because you haven't heard of me doesn't mean I can't be alive!" The Ruler retorted, seemingly offended and annoyed that anyone had thought he'd be dead. "I'm right in front of you!" He snapped, tightening his grip on Vigilare's arms. The Controller flinched in pain, "Ah! Right! Your alive, okay? Let go!"

_I didn't think the burns would hurt this much! I didn't really even touch the acid, it was just the fumes! _

The Ruler slowly loosened his grip on him, the thought of him decaying, and this his last life had made him edgier and easier agitated. "Good. At least, you might be useful." Although it wasn't wise, and part of him knew it the Controller argued against it. "Hey! Useful?! I don't need to be useful for you!" He said the 'you' spitefully, and was replied with a laser screwdriver shoved roughly into his collar bone. "I don't think you should argue with me!" The Ruler growled fiercely, "Because I'm in a very bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood you don't want me to be in an even worse mood, understand?!"

_Who is this, 'the Ruler' meant to be?! Who the hell does he think he is?! _

The Ruler was indeed in a bad mood, then again so was Vigilare. Although, he didn't want to see what that laser screwdriver could do to him. "So are you going to obey me or not?" The Controller didn't like the sound of 'obey', it sounded so submissive and lowly. "That screwdriver can it kill?" he asked, although he could probably guess the answer easily. The Ruler grinned, looking incredibly sinister, his decaying skin probably contributed to it. "Oh yes."

_I thought as much, damn... I don't want to team up! I don't want to be here! But, I do want to know who he actually is. Maybe this could be interesting? It's not like I have much of a choice anyway is it? _

"Fine," Vigilare said eventually, realizing he needed to find a way off this planet or at least this time zone and since this man claimed to be a Time Lord, he might be able to help him. Not to mention he valued his life.

The Ruler withdrew his weapon and slipped it back into the hooded cape he was wearing, then realized Vigilare from his grip. He done it all very casually, as if he'd been expecting Vigilare to agree to the alliance, which the Controller assumed, he'd already had planned out. The Controller sat up and brushed the dirt off his back, thinking to himself that this situation was completely unfair. In his mind, he should be in charge. But he didn't have much choice to be honest, he needed to find a way to get out of this time line anyway. Is what he kept telling himself.

"Your 'the Ruler'?" The Controller asked, raising a eyebrow slightly, "If I've never heard about you, how come you know about me?" Vigilare was hoping he'd tell him the answer clearly, instead of avoiding it. "I hear about these things," the Ruler stated, fiddling around with his laser screwdriver. "So someone just brought me up in a conversation?!" Vigilare complained immediately after that sentence.

The Ruler sighed, sounding exasperated, "Yes!" He glared at Vigilare seeing if he was going to interrupt again, the teenager didn't. "Anyway, it's only natural to, 'keep in touch'."

"Keep in touch?" Vigilare had a sickening feeling in his stomach suddenly, thinking it over he probably wasn't but still, "You aren't, with, the Doctor are you?" The Ruler seemed amused by the idea of teaming up with the Doctor, "No! I have seen your father recently though..."

"Is that how you know about me?" Vigilare asked.

The Ruler nodded, "Yup, I'm his older brother you know?"

Vigilare was surprised for two reasons, one was the obvious, that he was his uncle, the other reason was how casually the Ruler had said it. He must have looked surprise because the Ruler, smirked at his reaction. "Seriously?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The Ruler answered, the Controller decided he was probably telling the truth, and he didn't want to end up with that laser screwdriver stuck into his neck again. Just as he thought that, he felt the tip of the screwdriver against his head, the Ruler grinned. "Want to become a Time Lord instead of being half ape?"

Sorry I'm taking so long to write these chapters... But we're doing our national test in school just now so I'm getting quite a lot of homework. Anyways, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except Vigilare. The Ruler is YAXON's creation though.

Chapter Four

"What do you mean?" Vigilare asked, slightly anxious, "How?"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt, unbearably." The Ruler grinned and flicked a switch on his screwdriver, immediately a red light came out and the Controller fell back, writhing in agony. The Ruler ignored his nephew's almost desperate cries for it to stop and brought it down to his right ribcage. _Burned by acid and this is one day?! What's he doing?! It hurts! _

The Controller felt a beat in the right side of his chest then heard a click, "All done!" The Ruler felt his neck, examining his pulse, "Good, it worked. Hey, are you okay?"

Vigilare didn't answer, and slowly got up, he pressed his still throbbing ribcage. _Is it me or has both the sides of my chest, got a pulse? _

"I know what your thinking, it'll take a while to get used to it but yes, you've got two hearts." The Ruler said, "Twelve new regenerations Vigilare!" It took a few moments for Vigilare to respond, he actually considered what happened, which was actually unusual for him. But it seemed strange, he'd thought he would have felt different, or more special. It was a little disappointing if he was honest. Then again, the Controller was hardly an honest person. "Heh," he smirked, "co-"

The Ruler interrupted him, "You don't have to act, your not a Time Lord really. Your just Galifreyan, I said Time Lord! That's why you don't feel different!"

Soon the Controller was standing inside the Ruler's TARDIS, admiring his surroundings. He liked it more than the Doctor's, it's colour setting was hotter. That didn't stop him from feeling a bit apprehensive, he wasn't used to it. Vigilare was called the Controller for a reason, and not just because the Master had suggested it. Since he could remembered he had loved being in charge, which most people probably do, but he liked it so much that when he wasn't or didn't have control over a situation the teenager would feel physically uncomfortable and irritable. "Where are we going?" He asked, tapping the armrest impatiently on his seat.

"To make you a proper Time Lord." The Ruler replied, clicking in co-ordinates.

Vigilare rolled his eyes, "I said where, not why!"

"It doesn't matter if I told you or not, it's not like you would have heard of it," the Time Lord replied.

The Controller couldn't sit still, "Are we there yet?" The Ruler raised one of his no longer existent eyebrows (he'd lost all facial hair when decaying) at Vigilare, "Do you realize how childish you sound?" He chuckled. Vigilare growled but said nothing, he'd learned that the Ruler was dangerous, and he was in his TARDIS, with no weapons.

_Well at least he gave me more regenerations! And, not to mention the full Time Lord-ness!_

The Controller continued to think the situation over, pondering where he might be taking him, and what he was planning. These thoughts were interrupted by the Ruler, "We're here!" Vigilare blinked, stopping his train of thought and getting out of his chair quickly. Probably because he'd been anxious and the journey, which had only taken a few minutes, seemed very long. The Ruler smiled, looking as sinister as he had been since they had met.

"Oh, it's been a while," the Ruler muttered, just loud enough for Vigilare to hear him, who was moving his tongue around his mouth thoughtfully. "Where is this?" The Controller asked, frowning slightly. The Ruler turned his head to face him, "You'll find out soon Vigilare. Be patient." He seemed amused but wasn't grinning as widely. The Controller looked back at him, whatever he was going to see, he had a feeling it was very important. More accurately, he was sure it was. Because, it would make him a Time Lord.

Four chapters :-) I'm surprised I haven't spent days frowning at an empty page for most of this fic. Please read and review! I'm going to try to update this fic more frequently. Until I pass the baton onto YAXON that is. R&R

P.S to YAXON. I'm guessing you can fore see where the Ruler is taking him, dunno if that's a good idea or not but I couldn't think of anywhere else. Tell me if I should edit this chapter okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except Vigilare and Forza. The Ruler is YAXON's creation.

Chapter five

The Ruler signaled Vigilare to come to the TARDIS door, the Controller did so, but slightly reluctantly. "Do you want to be a Time Lord?" The Ruler asked rhetorically while opening the TARDIS door, revealing a fire lit room. It was still dark apart from the glow around the flames. And an object that looked like a big mirror, but had swirls of blue, purple and other cold colours in it. "Where is this?" Vigilare asked, frowning, he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't the kind to get nervous really, he never got butterflies. "I'm not calling you stupid, buuut, I don't think you have much knowledge on this sort of stuff," The Ruler sighed. Vigilare scowled and muttered under his breath. "A name will do."

"Oh, right, the Untempered Schism."

The Ruler looked around, "Good, I didn't think anyone would be here." He seemed relieved, Vigilare stepped closer to the Schism. "What is this?" The Ruler suddenly turned around and ran towards Vigilare and pulled him back. "Ow! What are you doing?" He shouted, outraged and taken by surprised by the Ruler's sudden pull at his injured arm. "That hurt you know!" The Controller snapped, clutching his arm. The Ruler rolled his eyes, "Oh stop whining, now before you look I some very important rules to tell you. One, don't freak out, I mean don't go berserk, it won't help. Two, don't try to run away, that also won't help. Three, well that's actually it. Gottit?" Vigilare felt the unpleasant feeling in his stomach increase, those rules made him feel worse. What could make him possibly go berserk or want to run?

The Controller didn't want to appear afraid so he replied, "Fine, can I look now?" He thought whatever would happen, it couldn't be half as bad as the Ruler said. It wasn't possible. He hoped, but he was curious. He wanted to see. "Yes," The Ruler said pointing to the mirror like schism, "go ahead."

_Vigilare found himself in a pitch black place, he couldn't tell the size, or where he was. He blinked, "Where am I?" He reached out with his hands, he didn't touch anything, also the room wasn't hot or cold. There wasn't any wind or any weather at all. It was strange but he was a little disappointed, he actually had been preparing himself a bit for some sort of monster or ghost. But it was just darkness. "Hello?" He sighed after what seemed to him like a minute, just like it was on cue, the darkness gradually disappeared. _

_It was a scene he had never seen before, him, clicking buttons rapidly in a TARDIS, looking desperate to escape from something. "Come on! Move you stupid machine!" Vigilare didn't react, he didn't even move, it was to much of a shock. "Damn, damn, this can't be happening!" The Controller in the TARDIS buried his face in his hands, clutching his fringe with his fingers. Vigilare stepped back in the darkness, it was him, in a TARDIS, seeming desperate to get away from something or someone. _

_The first scene disappeared and soon was followed by another. _

_He was at some sort of meeting with large pepper pots, with a whisk on them and spoke in a loud, raspy tone. The meeting soon turned into something else, like an argument. He was alone in a room, with four pepper pots shouting and screaming. "Exterminate! You have betrayed the Daleks you must die!" One screamed, each syllable being sounded out distinctively. _

"_N-No, I didn't betray you!" _

"_Incorrect! You clearly did! You will die!" They screeched, Vigilare groaned. _

"_No, please, I'm begging you, don't!" _

_Vigilare (the one who was watching) was nearly as terrified as the future one then he heard someone's voice, who was familiar. "Don't kill him!" He frowned, it was Forza. With the Doctor. Trying to protect him. The present Vigilare rubbed his face, "Urgh, humiliating..." _

_The future one said something different, "Forza, tell them I didn't team up with you!" _

_The second scene disappeared after that, but Vigilare didn't recover, he had seen his future. And it truly scared him, he didn't know want that to happen. He trembled and crouched down on the black floor, trying to steady his thoughts. He didn't know what was happening, he had seen his future, in one seen he was running from something that would terrify him and the second scene he was about to be killed by some pepper pots! And was relying on the Doctor and his idiotic twin! The Controller suddenly stood up at the sound of a voice. _

Vigilare suddenly snapped back into reality,"What happened to me? My head hurts..."

The Ruler thought he knew what he meant but he thought he should check, "What can you hear?"

"A sort of, thumping," he rubbed his forehead, grimacing. "Or a throbbing?"

"A drumming?"

"Yeah, like this," he tapped it against the floor lightly, "it's not very loud but it jumps." The Ruler frowned. "Jumps?" Vigilare nodded and tapped, one beat would be loud, the next couple soft, then a few more loud. "Like that."

Thanks for reading! Please read and review! After this chapter YAXON will takeover so I think he'll probably be posting it on his profile instead of sending the files to me then me posting it. That would be a bit of a pain. Heh heh. So um, R&R!


End file.
